In Maxwell's famous gedanken (thought) experiment, a demon operates a door between two boxes of gas at the same temperature. The demon sorts the molecules keeping the faster molecules in one box and the slower in the other, violating the basic laws of thermodynamics. This paradox has since been resolved in many different ways. Leff, H. S. and Rex, A. F. (1990), "Resource letter md-1: Maxwell's demon," Am. J. Physics 58:201-209.
A similar arrangement can be used to separate particles. Consider a mixture of particles of two different sizes suspended in water in one box and pure water in the other. If the demon opens and closes the door between the boxes quickly enough so that none of the larger particles have time to diffuse through the doorway, but long enough so that some of the smaller particles have enough time to diffuse into the other box, some separation will be achieved.
Recently two experiments have been done where a spatially asymmetric potential is periodically applied in the presence of a number of brownian particles. Faucheux, L. S., et al. (1995), "Optical thermal ratchet," Physical Rev. Letters 74:1504-1507; Rousselet, J., et al. (1994), "Directional motion of brownian particles induced by a periodic asymmetric potential," Nature 370:446-448.
This has been shown to lead to a directed motion of the particles at a rate depending on the diffusion coefficient. One experiment (Rousselet, J., et al. (1994), "Directional motion of brownian particles induced by a periodic asymmetric potential," Nature 370:446-448) used microfabricated electrodes on a microscope slide to apply an electric field for the potential. This idea is also the subject of European Patent Publication 645169 of Mar. 29, 1995, for "Separation of particles in a fluid using a saw-tooth electrode and an intermittent excitation field," Adjari, A., et al. The other experiment (Faucheux, L. S., et al. (1995), "Optical thermal ratchet," Physical Rev. Letters 74:1504-1507) used a modulated optical tweezer arrangement.
Diffusion is a process which can easily be neglected at large scales, but rapidly becomes important at the microscale. The average time t for a molecule to diffuse across a distance d is t=d.sup.2 /D where D is the diffusion coefficient of the molecule. For a protein or other large molecule, diffusion is relatively slow at the macro-scale (e.g. hemoglobin with D equal to 7.times.10.sup.-7 cm.sup.2 /s in water at room temperature takes about 106 seconds (ten days) to diffuse across a one centimeter pipe, but about one second to diffuse across a ten micron channel).
Using tools developed by the semiconductor industry to miniaturize electronics, it is possible to fabricate intricate fluid systems with channel sizes as small as a micron. These devices can be mass-produced inexpensively and are expected to soon be in widespread use for simple analytical tests.
A process called "field-flow fractionation" (FFF) has been used to separate and analyze components of a single input stream in a system not made on the microscale, but having channels small enough to produce laminar flow. Various fields, including concentration gradients, are used to produce a force perpendicular to the direction of flow to cause separation of particles in the input stream. See, e.g. Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,938, Jun. 17, 1969, "Method for Separating and Detecting Fluid Materials;" Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,621, Apr. 3, 1979, "Method and Apparatus for Flow Field-Flow Fractionation;" Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,981, Jul. 29, 1980), "Steric Field-Flow Fractionation;" Giddings, J. C., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,026, Feb. 10, 1981, "Continuous Steric FFF Device for The Size Separation of Particles;" Giddings, J. C., et al., (1983), "Outlet Stream Splitting for Sample Concentration in Field-Flow Fractionation," Separation Science and Technology 18:293-306; Giddings, J. C. (1985), "Optimized Field-Flow Fractionation System Based on Dual Stream Splitters," Anal. Chem. 57:945-947; Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,756, May 16, 1989, "High Speed Separation of Ultra-High Molecular Weight Polymers by Hyperlayer Field-Flow Fractionation;" Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,651, Aug. 25, 1992, "Pinched Channel Inlet System for Reduced Relaxation Effects and Stopless Flow Injection in Field-Flow Fractionation;" Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,039 Oct. 20, 1992, "Procedure for Determining the Size and Size Distribution of Particles Using Sedimentation Field-Flow Fractionation;" Giddings, J. C., U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,688, Mar. 16, 1993, "Method and Apparatus for Hydrodynamic Relaxation and Sample Concentration in Field-Flow Fraction Using Permeable Wall Elements;" Caldwell, K. D. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,618, Aug. 31, 1993, "Electrical Field-Flow Fractionation Using Redox Couple Added to Carrier Fluid;" Giddings, J. C. (1993), "Field-Flow Fractionation: Analysis of Macromolecular, Colloidal and Particulate Materials," Science 260:1456-1465; Wada, Y., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,849, Nov. 14, 1995, "Column and Method for Separating Particles in Accordance with their Magnetic Susceptibility." None of these references disclose the use of a separate input stream to receive particles diffused from a particle-containing input stream.
A related method for particle fractionation is the "Split Flow Thin Cell" (SPLITT) process. See, e.g., Williams, P. S., et al. (1992), "Continuous SPLITT Fractionation Based on a Diffusion Mechanism," Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 31:2172-2181; and J. C. Giddings U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,426. These publications disclose channel cells with channels small enough to produce laminar flow, but again only provide for one inlet stream. A further U.S. patent to J. C. Giddings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,268, discloses a SPLITT flow cell having two inlet streams (FIG. 3); however the second inlet stream is not an indicator stream, but rather a particle-free stream. Giddings U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,146 also discloses a SPLITT flow cell having two input streams, but no indicator stream. All these SPLITT flow methods require the presence of more than one output stream for separating various particle fractions.
None of the foregoing publications describe a channel system capable of analyzing small particles in very small quantities of sample containing larger particles, particularly larger particles capable of affecting the indicator used for the analysis. No devices or methods using indicator streams within the cell system are described.